1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional fishing reel as disclosed in e.g. a Japanese published patent gazette No. 40-31097, a spool and a spool braking plate are rotatably supported via a spool shaft at center portions in a cylindrical reel body. Between the spool and the spool braking plate, there is interposed a unidirectional rotation transmitting mechanism having anti-reverse teeth, a stopper claw engageable with the anti-reverse teeth and a claw spring for urging the stopper claw to the anti-reverse teeth. Further, there is provided an adjusting member for applying an adjustable braking force against rotation of the braking plate. In operation, for a forward rotation in which the spool is rotated in a direction to wind a fishing line. the leading end of the stopper claw is moved away and thus disengaged from the anti-reverse tooth so as to render the spool freely rotatable relative to the spool braking plate. Conversely, for a reverse rotation of in which the spool is rotated in the opposite direction to feed the fishing line, the stopper claw is kept engaged with one of the anti-reverse teeth so as to render the spool braking plate rotatable together with the spool, thereby to apply resistance to the spool rotation.
The above-described conventional fishing reel does not have any means for controlling the movements of the stopper claw of the unidirectional rotation transmitting mechanism. That is, the stopper claw is constantly urged to the anti-reverse teeth by means of the claw spring. As a result, during the forward rotation for winding the fishing line, as the leading end of the stopper claw repeatedly comes in and out of engagement with the anti-reverse teeth with the spool rotation, there occurs rather large annoying clicking noise.
The present invention attends to the above problem of the prior art and its primary object is to provide an improved fishing reel which is free from the annoying clicking noise generated by the stopper claw during a forward rotation of the spool.